SCAR-L
:For the heavier variant, see SCAR-H. (bottom).]] The SOF Combat Assault Rifle-Light, or SCAR-L, is a modular assault rifle made by Belgian small arms company Fabrique Nationale d'Herstal (FN Herstal). This is the light assault rifle variant of the SCAR weapon system. The SCAR-L differs from the SCAR-H in that it uses the smaller caliber 5.56x45 NATO round instead of the Heavy variant's 7.62x51mm NATO round. It uses the NATO standard 30 round STANAG magazines and a number of barrel length variants are available in both calibers. Battlefield 2 The SCAR-L in Battlefield 2 is a Tier Two unlock for the Spec Ops Kit. It features the accuracy and power of the G36C, but has a usable optic attached to the weapon system. Battlefield 2: Special Forces In Battlefield 2: Special Forces, the SCAR-L is issued to the United States Navy SEALS. BF2 SCAR-L SideRender.png|An render of the SCAR-L in Battlefield 2 BF2 SCAR-L AngleRender.png|An render of the SCAR-L in Battlefield 2 800px-BF2SCARL.jpg|The SCAR-L in Battlefield 2. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the SCAR appears as a collectible. It can be found on Welcome to Bad Company, and Acta Non Verba, outside one of the factories while the player is destroying the Russian fuel reserves at the beginning of the level. In multiplayer, it is the default Compact Assault Rifle for the American Specialist kit. It has low damage and low rate of fire, compared to other Specialist weapons, making kills difficult to achieve. However, compared to other compact assault rifles, it does have good accuracy. It has a 60 round magazine and cannot use iron sights, as aiming simply does a slight zoom and increases accuracy (like all compact assault rifles in game). File:BFBC_SCAR.jpg|The SCAR in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer level Deconstruction File:BFBC_SCAR_AIMED.jpg|The SCAR being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the SCAR-L Carbine is one of the two compact assault rifles found in the campaign, with the other being the AKS-74u. It can be found as a collectible in the level Crack the Sky and Zero Dark Thirty. It can also be found with a 4X Rifle Scope in Crack the Sky. In multiplayer, the SCAR-L Carbine is the second compact carbine issued to the Engineer Kit requiring 2,510 experience points to unlock. It has low to medium recoil, a low rate of fire and high damage. Unlike the first Bad Company, it has the ability to use iron sights and has a 30-round magazine. Compared to some of the other Submachine Guns, it can be very effective at longer ranges. It can be used like an Assault Rifle and its low rate of fire prevents overwhelming recoil. The weapon has clear iron sights, so a Red Dot Sight is unneeded, however a 4X Rifle Scope can be used if the player wishes to engage in longer ranged combat. Like the other weapons issued to the Engineer Kit, it is fitted with a suppressor. BFBC2 SCARL Rest.png|'SCAR-L'. BFBC2 SCARL Reload.png|Reloading. BC2 SCAR-L.png|The SCAR-L at Heavy Metal in Conquest. BC2 SCAR-L IS.png|The SCAR-L's iron sights. SCARLStatsBC2.png|The SCAR-L Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.38 - 0.88 |spreaduz = 0.40 - 1.50 |sreadinc = 0.35 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Assault |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = |slot = Primary weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = 246px }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the SCAR-L is a purchasable weapon for the Assault Kit. It features high damage, low accuracy, medium range, high recoil, and a fast fire rate. It costs 1469 or 90,000 to last forever and is unlocked at level 6. Despite being able to be fired fully automatic, this weapon is best used when fired in short bursts at long range because of its higher recoil. At close range, this weapon can even out-preform some of the submachine guns of the Engineer Kit as it is very accurate in hip fire, which can also be its downfall. Like most other assault rifles, this weapon sports a black paint scheme. SCAR-L BFP4F.png|The SCAR-L at Oman on the USS Essex in Battlefield Play4Free. SCAR-L BFP4F IS.png|The SCAR-L's iron sights. Promotional Poster SCAR-L.png|Promotional poster from the official website. BFP4F SCARL Sight.png|Close up view of iron sight BFP4F SCARL View.png|More detailed look upon the SCAR-L in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 The SCAR-L can be seen in the killfeed during the Battlefield 3: Close Quarters Gameplay Premiere Trailer, although misspelt as the SCARL-L. It is seen for the first time in a player's hands the Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer. The SCAR-L performs much like any other assault rifle in its class, and deviates from its carbine counterpart both in statistics and aesthetics. The SCAR-H has the upper-hand in damage, but the SCAR-L compensates with less damage drop-off at range, more manageable recoil, and a larger magazine. Some visual differences to the H Variant appear to be a more grayish color and duct tape wrapped around the stock. It is available to the Assault Class, and is capable of mounting an underslung weapon such as the M320 or the M26. It is obtained by completing the Set Us Up The Bomb assignment in the Close Quarters expansion pack. To unlock the SCAR-L, players must complete the "Set Us Up The Bomb" assignment. The requirements are: 20 kills with underslung Grenade Launcher 15 kills with Hand Grenades Killfeed.jpg|The SCAR-L in the killfeed. SCAR-L.jpg|SCAR-L seen in the Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer with a M320 Grenade Launcher and a Holographic sight SCAR-L FP VIEW.jpg|SCAR-L First Person View SCAR-L IRON SIGHT.jpg|SCAR-L Iron Sight Trivia *The SCAR-L in Bad Company 2 seems to eject more rounds than it is firing, often two at the same time. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the SCAR-L pre-release had exactly the same model as the SCAR in Battlefield: Bad Company, with the same iron sights and camouflage, with a different color scheme. It can be seen in the "Battlefield Moments 3" trailer. *In the level Crack the Sky a black camouflaged SCAR-L can be found. It is not found anywhere else in the game. *The SCAR-L in the killfeed for the Battlefield 3 Close Quarters Gameplay Trailer is spelled "SCAR'L'-L", which is a typo. Videos Video:SCAR-L Carbine|Gameplay with the SCAR-L Carbine in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Laguna Presa in Conquest mode Video:Scar-L Gameplay and Review (Bad Company 2)|A gameplay, review, and recoil test video for the SCAR-L in Bad Company 2 References Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Carbines Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Close Quarters